Sonic Humans: Fight For Freedom
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: AU. "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." In a world where a crazed doctor is hell bent on ruling over all, a teen must help lead a rebellion against the crazed Doctor Robotnik and learn to accept the responsibility of becoming a hero but he'll also have some help along the way. This teens name you ask? It's none other the the fastest man alive: Sonic!
1. New Beginnings

I do not own Sonic it belongs to both Sega and Archie Comics!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"...Wha.." A teen with dark blue hair black undershirt, slightly ripped jeans and had red and white strap on shoes said in his mind as he began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings "Where...The hell am i!?"

The teen looked around to see that he was in what looked like a laboratory that is normally seen in action movies where there's a crazed doctor trying to take over the world, however this one was more..Well...Weird looking, there robots moving back and forth moving large crates and machinery and just when things couldn't get any worse…

"ATTENTION! THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE GENIUS THAT IS I, DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK!" A very loud voice yelled into the intercom "I WANT ALL AVAILABLE ROBOTS THAT ARE NOT GUARDING THE ROBOTICIZER TO COME TO THE MAIN ROOM NOW!"

The teen tried to get up but found himself unable to "Huh?" He asked as he looked down to see that his arms and legs were bound to the bed he was on "Oh well that's just great…"

Just then a robot walked over "SUBJECT IS AWAKE!" The robot yelled

"Gah!" The teen winced at the robots loud voice "Do any of you not yell!?"

The red and round robot ignored the blue haired teen and took off the binds that held him to the bed. "MUST TELL DOCTOR…..ZXCT#$%$##TER#%$#$$E#%" The robot cut itself off and started to make strange noises and sparks began to fly out of it

The teen took this opportunity to get up from the bed and find an exit out of the lab "Come on..." He said to himself as he tried to not make any noise so the other robots wouldn't hear him, he then found a door and opened it however….

"SUBJECT IS ESCAPING!" The robot from before yelled before falling onto the ground.

All of the other robots turned to look at the teen and then ran after him

"Shit!" The teen yelled as he started running , however as he started running he felt like something was wrong and before he knew it….He was running at a speed he never knew was possible.

"What the hell!?" He yelled as he ran through the halls of the strange place he was in, he tried his best not to hit any obstacles in his way as he tried to stop running however he quickly found out that he couldn't "H-how come i can't s-stop!?"

The teen continued running through the halls before he saw a large glass window "NO..Nonononononono!" He yelled again as he tried stopping again but still couldn't stop "SHIT!"

*CRASH*

The teen ran through the giant glass window and fell off of a cliff that the strange facility was on "AHHHH!" he yelled again as he felt hitting most of the rocks on his way down before he landed onto the ground below the cliff. Lucky for him that the cliff wasn't too high.

"Oww…" the teen said as he got up, he quickly felt the pain of falling off of the cliff combined with a couple of glass shards that got stabbed at his skin "I...Hate...Today…" The teen said before he noticed that it was awfully dark, he then looked up to see the moon in the sky "Scratch that...I hate tonight…"

"Find him dammit!" A new voice yelled as the teen looked up to see the robots looking down at the ground where he was, however it seemed like they couldn't tell if he was down there or not.

"I gotta get out of here.." The teen said before looking at his feet and slowly took a step "...I really don't wanna run, but…"

The teen sighed and began running again and once again picked up amazing speed "No! Not again!" He yelled before he stopped "Hm? I stopped?"

The teen looked at his feet in confusion before running again "Hey...I can control it now!" He said with a grin as he ran into the woods that was nearby "Woo! Now that i can actually control this speed i actually kinda like this!"

The blue haired teen continued to run until he heard a loud cry "STOP!" A male voice yelled

The teen stopped and looked at the direction where the yell came from "Huh?" HE asked as he walked over to the the source.

"Stop it!" A young boy with orange hair yelled as two robots walked over to him

"Subject found must capture!" One of the grey robots said as it walked over and was about to grab him.

"I need to do something!" The blue haired teen said as he began to think and quickly thought of a plan. Just then the blue haired teen used his speed to run at the robots and quickly ran around them.

"ERROR! CANNOT…..KEEP...UP…." The robots said before they soon short-circuited.

The young boy with orange hair looked at the blue haired teen who had just saved him "You alright?" The blue haired teen asked

"Y-yeah….Thanks." The orange haired boy said as he got up, and that's when the blue haired teens eyes widened "What?"

"Two….Tails…." The blue haired teen said as he pointed at the boys two tails

"Oh...Right…" The boy said as he looked down with a sad expression "You must think i'm a freak…"

"Hey now that's not true!" The blue haired teen yelled "I can run at freakish speed now so i have no right to call you that."

"Huh? But that's what everyone else calls me…" The orange haired boy said

The blue haired teen looked at the boy "Okay..Let's forget that, what's your name kid?"

The boy looked at the teen and looked down before mumbling his name

"Hm?" The teen asked

"Miles Prower…." The boy said with a sigh

The blue haired teen smirked before he burst out laughing at the boy's name "I knew you would laugh…" Miles said as he looked down

"I'm..Sorry…." The teen said as he calmed down "But...There's no way i'm calling you that…"

"Well i don't have any other name except for freak…" Miles said

"...How about…..Tails!" The blue haired teen said

Miles looked up at The blue haired teen and then smiled widened "That...Sounds great!" he said before realizing something "Wait...What's your name?"

The blue haired teen grinned "My name…." He said before he patted Tails on the head "...Is Sonic!"

"Sonic...Well nice to meet you Sonic!" Tails said with a grin

"So where are your parents Tails?" Sonic asked "I mean you shouldn't be out here by yourself..."

Tails looked down "..I...I don't know where my parents are..." He said "I've been living off the streets my entire life."

Sonic's eyes widened "What!? Really?!" He asked in shock

Tails nodded "Yeah..." He said

Sonic then began to think "Hmm..." He said "Hey Tails how far are we from...Well..."

"Knothole?" Tails asked

"Pardon?" Sonic asked in confusion

"Knothole, it's the small village that everyone lives in now...Don't you remember?" Tails asked

"No...I lived in...Mobotropolis!" Sonic said remembering the name finally

"No that can't be!" Tails said

"Why not?" Sonic asked "I lived there all my life!"

"Because that city was taken over 2 years ago by Doctor Robotnik!" Tails said

Sonics eyes widened again "No way..."

"Look i'll take you to Knothole." Tails said "But...I'm afraid then i'll have to leave..."

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Like i said...I'm always getting called a freak with two tails..." Tails said as he looked down

"Exactly who calls you that?" Sonic asked

"A couple of bullies in the village...Every time they pick on me the others laugh..." Tails said with tears falling from his eyes

"Well then it looks like i'll have to teach these bullies a lesson on not to pick on my little bro." Sonic said with a smirk

"Little...Bro?" Tails asked as he looked at Sonic

"Yeah! For now on Tails you and me are brothers since you don't have anyone else!" Sonic replied "Deal?"

Tails eyes widened, never before has anyone said this to him. He had always thought that everyone hated him because of how he looked, but now for the first time in his life he was being treated kindly. "OF COURSE!" Tails yelled at the top of hos lungs before hugging Sonic

Sonic smiled and hugged back "Alright then, let's get going to Knothole!" Sonic said "You lead the way!"

Tails nodded as he used his tails to fly "Follow me!" He said as he led Sonic over to Knothole

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab...

"DAMN IT!" A loud booming voice yelled "SNIVELY!"

A short and mostly bald haired man wearing a green lab jacket, black pants and shoes "Y-yes Doctor Robotnik?"

"The test subject escaped.." Robotnik said in anger.

Snively gulped "Y-yes...But that doesn't mean that we cannot recapture him!...Sir..."

Robotnik groaned "Yes..However it will take even longer now...Plus if he meets up with the Freedom Fighters..."

"W-we might have to k-kill him?" Snively finished Robotniks sentence

"Yes..." Robotnik said "However...No one will miss him i'm sure...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Meanwhile on an island in the sky

A teen with long read hair, a red short sleeved shirt, baggy green pants red shoes with metallic plating on top and white gloves with two spikes on each hand opened his eyes before turning around to look at the giant emerald behind him "...A storm is coming..." He said as he got up and sighed "Ah...Damn it my job never gets easy does it...Oh well i'll just have to give it all i got to make sure no one steals the master emerald from this very spot!"

The teen looked at the sky then "I, Knuckles will break anyone who tries to steal the Master Emerald!" He yelled with a smirk

End

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry i've been gone...Again...But hey at least i'm back again to bring you guys some stories. Now i once wrote a Sonic humans story before but i decided to take it down because i didn't think it was doing well and i didn't like how i went with it. But now i think i'm more confident that this is going to work since i am caught up enough in the sonic world to know exactly what i'm writing about, so i hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget review please, i'd really like to hear what you all think!**


	2. Welcome to Knothole

Welcome to Knothole

* * *

Sonic slowed down in front of a sign as Tails landed "Are we there yet?" Sonic asked

Tails nodded "Read the sign." He said as he pointed to the nearby sign that said "Welcome to Knothole."

Sonic looked at the sign and then woods in front of him "That's Knothole?" He asked

"Well it's inside the woods." Tails explained

"Oh, okay then let's go." Sonic said as he and Tails walked into the woods "So what's it like?"

"Well last time i was here there was a lot of tension in the village..You see a group called the Freedom fighters live there as well but they live in the secret caverns underneath." Tails said

"If their secret how do you know about them?" Sonic asked

"I found the entrance...By accident." Tails said "Their base is pretty cool but the tech they have looks really beat up..."

"Ah..." Sonic said "What happened after you found it?"

"Antoine kicked me out." Tails said with a sigh

"Who is that? A freedom fighter?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, he talks big but i know for a fact he's a coward." Tails said before laughing a bit

Sonic laughed a bit as well as they walked further into the woods before seeing lights

"Ah here we are!" Tails said as he rushed toward the lights and Sonic followed until they got to the entrance "Welcome to Knothole!"

Sonic looked at the village, it was indeed a small village but there were a lot of people who lived there and everything seemed...Quiet

"Huh..." Tails said "Everything seems peaceful..."

"Well if it ain't the freak!" A group of teens said as they looked at Tails

"Uh oh..." Tails said as he hid behind Sonic

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sonic asked

"HA! We should be asking the questions not you!" One of them said

"Yes dipshit!" a second one said

Sonic groaned as this "Listen i really don't want any trouble, so how about you just fuck off and leave my brother alone?" He asked

"Brother? HAHAHAHAHA! Who would want to be brothers with the freak!?" The third one laughed

"That did it." Sonic said with a sigh before using his speed to knock the first bully across the village and into a tree.

This action quickly got the attention of the villagers who were ignoring the incident until now "D-did you see that?" A man asked

"Yes! He knocked that other teen into a tree!" A woman said

"Oh boy..." Tails said

Sonic glared at the other two bullies "What's the matter? Can't handle someone your own size?" He asked in anger "If i ever catch you all bulling anyone in this village and i mean ANYONE, your gonna end up like your friend. GOT IT!?"

"YES SIR!" The other two bullies said as they ran off to get the other bully before running out of the village

"T-thanks..." Tails said with a smile

"No problem little bro." Sonic said with a smile

"Just who are you boy?" An elderly man asked as he walked over to Sonic "I know of the two tails boy but not you."

"The names Sonic!" He said

The elderly man's eyes widened "Ah!" He yelled in shock

"Hey what's..." Sonic paused before he knelt down in pain "Ngh! Shoot i forgot about...My injuries..."

"Hold on! We will get you medical attention right away!" The elderly man said

Sonic nodded and then fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile underneath the village

A red haired teen sighed as she looked at a big computer screen. The teen wore a tan undershirt with a blue jacket over it, blue shorts and blue boots "Rotor is it fixed yet?"

A loud sigh was heard from underneath the computer "No...Sorry Sally but i think it's just broken..." a well rounded teen with a yellow hat on backwards, a purple jacked with a white shirt under it, he also wore a sash that had many pockets on it, he also wore purple work pants as well and blue shoes

"Damn it..." Sally said "We don't have the materials to fix it..."

"Princess Sally!" an elderly man walked into the room with some of the other villagers who carried a blue haired teen into the room "This boy needs medical attention!"

Sally sighed "We are running low on medical supplies as it is..." She said

"Please miss Sally!" A familiar orange hair kid said "He saved me from Robotniks robots!"

"Miles?" Sally asked as she turned to look at Tails

"It's Tails now..." He said with a smile "Sonic gave me the nickname.."

"Sonic?" Rotor asked as he walked over and looked at the blue haired teen "You mean him?"

"Yeah! He's my friend so please help him!" Tails begged

Sally looked at Sonic who was unconscious "Princess Sally...If it adds on to your decision i think this is the son of..." The elderly man whispered into Sally's ear and her eyes widened.

"Really!?" Sally asked in complete shocked before she turned to Sonic "Get him to the medical room now!"

The villagers nodded and took Sonic to the medical room as ordered

"Um..What did you say to her?" Tails asked

"Boy, that teen you just brought in could be the answer to all of our prayers." The elderly man said

Rotor and Tails looked at each other in confusion.

A Few Hours Later...

"Ugh..." Sonic said as he began to open his eyes "Oww..."

He sat up and looked around "I'm in a...Hospital room?" he asked himself

"Well i wouldn't call it a hospital." A voice said. Sonic quickly turned to the voice to see a red headed girl that looked to be the same age as him

"Um...Hello?" Sonic said in confusion "Who are you?"

"My name is Sally Acorn." Sally said with a smile as Sonic got up "You alright?"

"Yeah, i'm guessing Tails and the villagers brought me here.." Sonic said

"Yeah, i'll admit i'm surprised someone stood up for Miles...I mean Tails." Sally said correcting herself

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Well not many people around here are...Used to mutations." Sally said as she sat down "Plus with things the way they are now i doubt anyone cares for anything except themselves..."

"What about the old man and the people who brought me here?" Sonic asked "They helped me."

"I know...I'm not saying that everyone cares for themselves only..." Sally said with a small smile "Anyway enough about that how did you get those injuries.."

Sonic sighed "I woke up in a strange lab full of robots, was freed and ran into a big glass window." He said giving her the short version "Then i fell off a cliff.."

Sally looked at Sonic "A lab?" She asked

"Well...I think it belonged to some dude named- Sonic was cut off

"Robotnik?" Sally asked now getting up

"Yeah...Who is that?" Sonic asked "Also what happened to Mobotropolis? I heard that guy-"

"Ivo Robotnik took over Mobotropolis.." A new voice said, this voice was a males.

Sonic and Sally turned to see the owner of the voice "Dad." Sally said as a older man wearing a blue uniform with gold epaulets, boots and a red cape, he had white hair and a mustache. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if the news was true..." Sallys father said as he then looked at Sonic "My apologies my name is Maximilian Acorn it is nice to meet you Sonic."

Sonic looked at Maximilian and was even more confused now "Uhh..." He said "Okay rewind a bit can you all explain to me what happened in the past two years?"

"Excuse me?" Maximilian asked "Do you not remember?"

"No sorry i really don't...I mean...My memories a bit foggy..." Sonic said

"What's your mothers name?" Maximilian asked

"...No..." Sonic said as he looked at him in confusion "What does that have to do with what happened two years ago?"

Maximilian eyes widened in horror "Dad...Are you alright?" Sally asked

Before Maximilian could say anything a loud siren was heard "Everyone get to the main room now!" Rotor yelled through the intercom

Sally looked at Sonic "Please follow me!" She said

Sonic nodded and followed Maximilian and Sally

* * *

Tails sighed as he sat in front of the computer that Sally was looking at earlier before he others cam in "How did you fix it?" Rotor asked Tails

"I just switched a few wires..." Tails said

"You fixed the computer?" Sally asked Tails

"Yeah, i studied a lot of computer technology stuff in school..." Tails said with a small blush on his face and a smile

Sonic smiled "Nice job Tails!" he said

Just then the sound of the door opened "Ze, perimeter is secure!" A blonde teen wearing a blue jacket with red trim, gold pads on the shoulders, blue pants and red boots on and a sword in it's sheathe said as he walked in before he looked at everyone "Is everything alright?"

"Not sure Antoine." Sally said before the computer showed a factory of some sort near the edge of a cliff...With a notable broken glass window on the left side

"That's where i was being held!" Sonic yelled as he point at the window that was broken

"Hmm...But that's an old factory said to be shutdown.." Maximilian said

"I knew it! He was hiding something in there!" Sally yelled

"We have to get in there!" Rotor yelled "Who knows what he's up too!"

"Yes we should go however." Antoine paused "We do not have enough man power to do so!"

Sonic looked at the screen "That place..It could hold a lot if answers to what happened to me..." He said in his mind

"If we don't go then Robotnik will end up roboticizing more people!" Sally yelled

"Sally..." Tails said as he looked at her "The freedom fighters would be totally out numbered..."

"I don't care we need to try!" Sally yelled again "I'm tired of seeing people turned into mindless robots due to the roboticizer...I'm tired of people being enslaved!"

Sonic looked at Sally and began to think again "...Alright.." He said

"Alright what?" Antoine asked

"I agree with her." Sonic said before h turned around to face everyone "I might not know what's happened over the past two years, but it seems like it's nothing good...So i say we go and teach this Robuttnik a lesson."

Tails laughed a bit at the nickname Sonic gave Robotnik "Well...If your going then i'm coming too!" Tails said with a smile

"You sure?" Sonic asked "It's gonna be dangerous."

"Yeah but brothers always help each other! Even through the must difficult times!" Tails said

Sonic smiled and then looked at Sally "Well you got me and Tails on your side."

"This is suicide!" Antoine said "I shall not let Princess Sally embark on this mission with two amateurs!"

"You're a princess?" Sonic asked

"Yes...I'll explain it all later." Sally said before turning to Antoine "I'm going."

"Ya know 'twan if you don't like her going with us why don't you come with us as well?" Tails asked

"Right!" Sonic said "Since you think your a professional."

Antoine gulped "U-um..." He said as his legs shook a bit "Fine! I shall prove to you that i am far better then you...Um...What is your name?"

"My name is Sonic!" Sonic said with a grin

"Well if your going then i'm coming too!" Rotor said

Maximilian sighed at this "I don't really approve of this but..." He paused "Fine."

"Yes! Alright then team get ready and meet outside!" Sally yelled as she went to get her stuff

Sonic smiled and then looked Maximilian "Your daughter has a strong will."

Maximilian smiled "Indeed she does." He said "Sonic...Please keep an eye on her and when you come back we shall speak about what has happened."

Sonic nodded as he looked back at the computer screen "Right..." He said looking at the factory on the screen "Robotnik...I have a lot of questions for you..."

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA, all i own is this fanfiction story.

* * *

"The Camper Van? Really?" Sonic asked as he and the rest of the Freedom Fighters sat in a flying van

"Yeah not the best name i know." Rotor said as he steered the van and landed it on a hill nearby

"So what exactly is the plan for all of zis?" Antoine asked looking at everyone

Sally looked at the Robotniks factory "Well... We need to find the window that Sonic broke..." She said

"Ah over there!" Sonic said as he pointed to the over to the still unfixed window

"Yeah it's still not fixed..." Rotor said before he looked down below the window to spot a few grey looking robots patrolling around the area "Swatbots great..."

"Swatbots? I haven't seen them before..." Sonic said

"Really? But you mentioned on the way here you were being chased by robots.." Rotor said "...Unless...Did he make a new model?"

"The ones that chased me were red and round looking." Sonic described

"Oh so he's making the robots into his imagine now...That's just great.." Sally said "Now we can imagine that every time we take one down we're taking him down."

"So about ze plan." Antoine said reminding everyone

"Right...We need to get over there somehow..." Sally said "But the window is too high."

"No problem!" Tails said as his tails began twirling at a fast speed and he then began hovering into the air "I can carry two people at a time while i'm flying so who's going first?"

"I shall-" Antoine was cut off

"Me and Sonic will go first." Sally said

"Okay then, i don't mind." Sonic said

"B-but princess!" Antoine said "Zis is too dangerous! You're going with an amateur."

"Ya know...In the few hours that i met you i already don't like you." Sonic said to Antoine

"Can we please just go?" Sally asked with a sigh

Sonic nodded and her grabbed onto Tails's hands, tails then flew up a bit so that Sally could grab Sonics legs and when she did the three flew over to the window. Sally jumped into the window and Sonic soon followed. "Be careful you two." Tails said

"Right, we'll meet up further into the base okay?" Sally said and tails nodded before he went to go and get Rotor and Antoine "Alright Sonic let's go."

Sonic nodded as he and Sally began walking into the factory "...It's way too quiet..." Sally said

"I agree...There's no way the guards aren't patrolling in here..." Sonic said as the two continued looking around and walking forward

* * *

A few minutes later

Tails sighed as he and Antoine began walking "Well looks like it's just you and me." Tails said

"We must Rotor stay with ze van?" Antoine asked

"Well if he doesn't then Robotniks robots might steal it and we'd never to be able to leave." Tails explained as the two walked on ahead

"How far do you think ze Princess has gotten with Sonic?" Antoine asked

"Hmm...Well they did get a head start so i'd say-" Tails was cut off by a loud scream coming from the right of the two

"AAAAAHHH!"

"W-what was that!?" Antoine said as he quickly ran behind Tails who was smaller then he was

"I-it came from the room up ahead!" Tails said as he and Antoine cautiously walked over to the room and opened it. Once they had opened the door they peeked in to see a woman in a pink singlet she had blonde hair and fair skin however that's not all that caught their eyes

"Antoine her legs and left arm." Tails said

Antoine nodded before looking above the girl to see some type of machine aimed right at her "Tails look above her!"

Tail's eyes widened when he saw the machine "Roboticizer..." He said

"Gah...Y'all are really pushin it!" The woman said "Yer gonna regret it!"

Just then the machine began making a loud noise and began position itself before Swatbot that was in the corner walked over "SUBJECT IS RESISTING INTERROGATION METHOD 005 REQUESTING PERMISSION TO USE NEW METHOD."

"We gotta act now!" Tails said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a laser gun

"Where did you get that?" Antoine asked as he took out his sword

"Sally gave it to me before we left." Tails said "On three...One...Two..."

"Three!" Antoine said as he and Tails charged at the robot and quickly took it out. Tails shot it in the legs and Antoine finished it off by stabbing it's head.

"Oh my stars!" The woman said in a southern accent "I can't believe my eyes! Finally someones here to rescue me!"

"Well of course! We help people who are in danger from Robotniks robots!" Tails said as he managed to release the locks that kept the woman in place

"Are you alright miss?" Antoine asked as he helped her off the table

"Much better now that y'all are here." The woman said "Yer with the freedom fighters right?"

"Yep!" Tails said "I'm Tails and this is Antoine!"

"It is nice to meet you miss..." Antoine paused not knowing the woman's name

"Bunnie Rabbot." She said with a smile "It might sound like and odd name."

"Well it's not as bad as my real name." Tails said

"Oh?" Bunnie asked "Then i'll have to ask you about it later after we get outta here."

"We must get to ze princess and Sonic first!" Antoine said

"Wait did you say Sonic?" Bunnie asked

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked

"Well it's just that i heard that name come from one of the robots here." Bunnie said "An older one who was used to be human!"

"What really?!" Tailes asked "Can you remember who it was!?"

"Of course! He practically saved my life so i owe it to him." Bunnie said

"Saved your life?" Antoine asked

Bunnie pointed to her arm and legs "When Mobotropolis was taken over i got severely injured, if it weren't for Charles transforming my arm and legs into roboticized body parts then i'd be dead!"

"Wait Charles!?" Antoine asked in shock "As in Sir Charles!?"

Tails's eyes widened when Antoine said that "Why yes that's his name...Why?" Bunnie asked "Is he important?"

"Very important!" Tails said "We gotta find him!"

"Well since y'all saved me i owe you." Bunnie said "So i'm gonna hep out as well."

"Are you sure? We do not wish to push you miss Rabbot." Antoine said

Bunnie shook her head "It's fine i can hand;e myself." She said with a smirk

"Alright then let's get going." Tails said before the three began walking of of the room

* * *

Meanwhile further down the hall

"This place is bigger then i originally thought." Sonic said as he and Sally walked out of one of the labs. The two had been looking around each of the labs trying to find anyone that was imprisoned and anything that could help them stop Robotnik.

"Yeah..." Sally said as she looked around before she saw a Swatbot leave one of the rooms labeled 'Subjects to be Roboticized'

"Sal." Sonic said seeing the label as well

"I know, hes going around the corner so we can check it out but we need to be careful." Sally said before she and Sonic carefully entered the room and began looking around.

As the two walked further into the room they noticed many cages in the room, some were empty while others had roboticized people inside of them, however they seemed to be badly damaged and they weren't concise "My god..." Sally said as she looked at the cages in horror "This is horrible..."

Sonic nodded "Right..." He said before hearing someone talking in the distance

"Dammit...If those assholes think that they can hold us then their sadly mistaken!" A males voice yelled as he began shaking the cage door

"Ash! Calm down!" A female voice said "If you keep making noise like that then they'll come back!"

"Wait a minute." Sally said as she walked toward the voices to see to teens struggling to find a way out, the teenage girl had long light purple hair, light skin, a midriff-baring black tank top, brown shorts, and green boots and gloves. The male had short black hair and was wearing a red jacket, black boots, red sunglasses, blue pants and a black shirt with a emoticon "Ash? Mina?"

The two teens looked at Sally and smiled in relief "Princess Sally!" Mina said "Thank goodness we were so worried!"

Ash nodded before he looked at Sonic "Who's this?" He asked

"Names Sonic! Nice to meet ya!" Sonic said "Now how do we get you two outta here?"

Mina looked over to the left and saw a console "There's a console over there, i saw one of the Swatbots use it to open everything."

Sonic then walked over to the console before he heard a sound coming from the right "Huh what is-"

Just before Sonic could finish his sentence he was tackled by a robot "Gah! Get off of me!" Sonic yelled kicking the robot off of him and quickly got up.

Sally aimed her gun at the robot before her eyes widened when she got a good look at it's face "...No way..." She said

The robot looked like a old man with a white mustache blue hair, he wore a khaki vest and pants along with familiar looking red shoes that had a white strap "Sir Charles!?" Sally asked in shock

"You know this guy?" Sonic asked Before the robot charged at Sonic again, however this time Sonic was one step ahead and managed to move out of the way and knock the robot into a nearby wall

"Sonic wait don't hurt him too much!" Sally said

Sonic looked at her "It's gonna be hard not too!" He said before Sonic was suddenly tackled onto the floor again "Ah! What the heck's your problem!?"

The roboticized man looked at Sonic with pure rage on his face however in a split second that rage was replaced with one of shock and sorrow "...S-Sonic?" The roboticized man asked

Sonic looked at him in confusion "Huh? How do you know my name?" He asked

The roboticized man got up and looked at Sonic "I'm sorry it's hard to stay as myself do to Robotniks roboticization.." The older man said

"Sir Charles...We...We thought you were dead." Sally said looking at the older man who was now a robot

"I figured as much..." Charles said before looking at Sonic "I'm glad to see that your alright Sonic!"

"Umm thanks but...Who are you?" Sonic asked

Charles looked at Sonic and his eyes widened "...Wait...Don't tell me..." He said "What's your mother s name?"

"I don't know." Sonic said.

Charles sighed at this before he sat down at the console and opened the cages "I was afraid of that..." He said before he then got back up and walked over to the corner of the room that he was hiding in and pulled out a bag "Here take this..."

"You still haven't answered my question!" Sonic said

Charles was about to say something before his eyes widened and he grabbed his head in pain "GRAAHH!" He yelled loudly

Mina and Ash walked over to the three "W-what's wrong!?" Mina asked

"Y-you need to leave! Q-quickly!" Charles said

"Please you have to tell me-" Sonic was cut off by Charles

"L-listen! Everything you need to know is in that bag!" Charles said "I'm sorry...T-that we had to meet again...L-like this...S-sonny..."

Sonics eyes widened when he said that and immediately his mind flashed back to an old memory of when he was little kid he was sitting down in a room with a man who was much older than he was. The man smiled at Sonic as the two talked however he couldn't remember what the conversation was about except for a few words

 _"Make sure to always remember that sonny." The older man said "Whenever you get that feeling in your heart to do the right thing never waver in your decision."_

Sonic looked at Charles in horror as he remembered just who he was "...Uncle Chuck?" He asked

"Sonic!" Sally said snapping the teen back to reality "We need to go!"

"GAAAHHHHHRGG!" Charles yelled as his eyes turned red and he lunged at Sonic however the young speedster was to fast for him and he followed Sally and the others out in to the hallway.

"Quick the door!" Ash said

Sally nodded and quickly smashed the panel on the right and the door slammed shut "That was close..." She said

Sonic looked at the bag in his hands "..."

"Sonic...I'm sorry but-" Sally was cut off by Sonic

"I know...We need to finish the mission..." Sonic said as he put the backpack on

"Princess Sally! Sonic!" Tails said as he Antoine and Bunnie walked over

"Who is this?" Sally asked looking at Bunnie

"My name is Bunnie Rabbot nice to meet ya!" She said with a smile

"Anyway princess!" Antoine said "Sir Charles is here! We must rescue him and."

"...We know..." Sally said before hearing loud banging coming from the room that they were just in "...He's in there..."

Tails, Antoine and Bunnie looked at the door as the banging continued "...Sir Charles..." Antoine said in worry

Tails then turned his attention to Sonic who then turned his back to the group

"We need to go...There are probably more people here plus we need to shut this place down." Sonic said

Sally looked at Sonic in worry before she nodded "R-right..." She said as she and the rest of the group followed

* * *

Meanwhile on an island in the sky

Knuckles sighed as he walked through the woods carrying the head of a Swatbot "That's the fifth time this week that these things have gotten onto the island." He said before he tossed the head far into the woods "I gotta head back to the Master Emerald before-"

Just then the island began to shake violently Knuckles looked around before hearing a loud noise coming from straight ahead of him "...No..." Knuckles said before he quickly rushed over to the Master Emeralds alter and when he got there he saw a large aircraft floating above the altar and a group of Swatbots carrying the Master Emerald to the aircraft "You morons stop!"

The Swatbots turned their attention to Knuckles who was now running at them, they quickly began flying up into the air and toward the aircraft. Knuckles quickly tried to climb a nearby tree to catch up to them but then the island began shaking violently again and he then noticed that some of the clouds were moving upward however in reality the island was actually falling down to the canyon that was below and by the time Knuckles could react the island landed and he fell from the tree "...Dammit..." He said as he got up and looked back at the altar "Great just great...Now i gotta find whoever took the Master Emerald..."

Knuckles then began walking over and saw the place that Angel Island landed next to "...Hmm..." He said as he looked over to see a large city "...That's Mobotropolis..." he said "Then i'm in luck after all..."

Knuckles then reached into his pocked and pulled out a handheld device "...Now where the hell is...Ah!" He said with a smirk as he then clicked on a name and called someone, he waited a few minutes and then he saw another teen with similar long red hair, he wore a black jacket and black pants from what Knuckles could tell by what the handhelds screen showed him

 _"Yo Knuckles what's up?" The teen asked with a smile_

"Mighty are Vector and the others there?" Knuckles asked as he began walking toward Mobotropolis

 _"Yeah why?" Mighty asked "Did something happen?"_

"The Master Emerald has been stolen, I need help locating the asshole or assholes that took it." Knuckles said

 _Mighty's eyes widened "Alright i'll tell everyone to get ready! You remember where the bar is right?"_

"Yeah I know i'll meet you there." Knuckles said before Mighty nodded and ended the call. Knuckles continued to walk over to Mobotropolis and quickly noticed that most of the population were robots and the city looked rundown "This place sure has taken a turn for the worse..."

* * *

Back with Sonic and the others

Sonic and the rest of the group were finally able to make it to the main control room for the factory "Finally i thought we were gonna have to search the entire place." Sally said as she began typing on the console

"Hey Mina can i ask a question?" Tails asked

"Sure thing!" Mina said with a smile

"Are you and Ash the last prisoners in the facility?" Tails asked

Mina began to think and then nodded "Yeah...We-" Before Mina could finish her sentence there was a loud clanging noise nearby "What the hell?"

Sally was able t bring up the camera feeds and checked the rooms closest to them "Ah! Look at camera four!" She said as she pointed

In the room next door to them a teenage girl was fighting off two bulkier Swatbots, the girl had short red hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wore a orange and white leotard along with orange and white shoes.

"We have to help her!" Tails said

Sonic nodded and tried to get the door open, however the moment he started pushing buttons an error message popped up "W-what the heck?"

 _ **"Mwahahahaha!"**_ A loud sinister voice laughed on the loudspeaker inside the room _**"It seems like you're having some trouble there Freedom Fighters Hahaha!"**_

Just then the face of a bald headed man with beige colored skin navy blue pince-nez glasses, grey hexagonal-shaped goggles red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons, and white cuff-less gloves.

"I'm guessing this ugly mug belongs to-" Sonic was cut off

 _ **"Ugly!? Boy you are looking at the face of a genius!"**_ The man on the screen yelled _**"I am the great Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"**_

Sonic glared at the screen when he heard that name _**"And you must be Sonic..."**_ Robotnik continued, shocking the group _**"I must say i heard a lot about you and everything you did in Mobotropolis at such a young age..."**_

"W-what are you talking about!?" Sonic asked before the clanging in the other room got louder

"Dammit! The girl!" Ash said

Tails quickly went over to the control panel for the door and began taking it apart as fast as he could _**"There's no point boy! Someone at your age couldn't possibly be able to hack open one of my state of the art doorways!"**_

"We'll see about that Robuttnik." Tails said smirking when he said the nickname that Sonic gave the doctor earlier

Sonic turned his attention back to Robotnik "Why are you doing this?" He asked "What have any of these innocent people done to you!?"

 _ **"Oh you foolish boy..."**_ Robotnik said _**"Imagine this, a world under the orchestration of one man with a brilliant mind! It would be better for inhabitant in the world to submit to his ideals and let him control everything."**_

"So you're doing it because you think you can lead the world to a better place?" Sonic asked "As if!"

"I got it!" Tails said as the door opened and the girl quickly ran through with the Swatbots following closely behind her "Oh no you don't!"

Just as the Swatbots were about to reach the door Tails closed it and made sure that the controls were completely changed _**"H-how could a brat like you hack one of my inventions!?"**_

"Because you're not as smart as you think you are!" Tails said before walking over to the girl "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded "Yes...Thank you..." She said as she began catching her breath a bit

Tails then walked over to the computer _**"What do you think you're doing!?"**_ Robotnik asked

"Shutting down this entire place!" Tails said "I was able to get the Self-destruct code from the doors security system."

Robotniks eyes widened _ **"Oh no! What shall i do!?"**_ He said in fake horror _**"Do you really think that i wouldn't have a backup plan? All robots gather in the engine room!"**_

The group looked at Robotnik in confusion before his face disappeared from the screen and the camera feeds returned only to show the group that the Roboticized people including Charles and Robotniks robots were all rushing to different elevators and went underground and just when they went down a loud alarm began blaring _"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED BY DOCTOR ROBOTNIK ALL PERSONAL HAVE ESCAPED TO THE EGG TANK."_

"Egg Tank?" Sonic asked

"We have no time to worry about that!" The girl with red hair said "We need to leave now!"

"Right!" Sally said "Let's go!"

The group quickly ran toward the window that they came from only to see the Camper Van hovering nearby with the door open "Quick get in!" Rotor said before the group jumped into the van. Rotor then quickly flew the van away from the factory before it exploded "That was a close one guys.."

Sonic nodded before he noticed another large vehicle driving off into the distance "That must be that tank..."

I gotta say, i owe y'all big time." Bunnie said as she sat down next to Antoine

"Hey you don't owe us anything." Sally said with a smile

"No, she's right." The red headed girl said "I owe you for saving my life as well."

"Us too! If you hadn't come save us we would've been Roboticized!" Mina said

"Yeah." Ash simply said

Sally sighed "Alright, alright." She said "If you want to repay us i guess you can help out around Knothole and help us fight back against Robotnik."

The four nodded at this before Tails looked at the red haired girl "S-so what's you're name?" Tails asked a bit nervously

The girl looked at Tails and smiled "My name is Fiona Fox, nice to meet you." She said "And thanks for saving me back there."

Tails smiled and blushed a little "O-oh no problem!" He said "Just happy to help!"

Antoine sighed "We didn't get to see what Robotnik was planning." He said remembering the other part of the mission

Sonic nodded before he leaned back and noticed that something was pushing back against him "...Wait a minute!" He said before he remembered the backpack that Charles had given him "Uncle Chuck gave me this bag before he got his senses back."

"Uncle Chuck?" Antoine asked in confusion

"He's talking about Sir Charles." Sally clarified "We'll explain everything when we get back to the base."

"Yeah." Tails said before looking at Sonic who had a troubled look on his face "What's wrong Sonic?"

"I'm thinking about what Robotnik said..." Sonic said "Just what the heck was i doing in Mobotropolis?"

"Well maybe that will have some answers hun." Bunnie said "He must've put something in there to help ya."

Sonic nodded before he looked out of one of the vans windows _"I hope so..."_ He said in his mind thinking of everything that happened today."

* * *

 **A/N:** Jesus i think i made this chapter way longer then i intended to. But hey i'm not complaining, i do owe you guys a lot of chapters since i took another unintended hiatus...Again...Speaking of which i will be starting college soon as in next week soon but i'll try to keep everything updated and once this goes up i'll start working on the next chapter to this and the Legend of Zelda one.

Also how am i doing with the accents? I'm trying to give Antoine his french accent and Bunnie her southern accent as well so i'm just wondering how i'm doing with that.

But anyways if like the story please favorite and leave a review about it! Also if you see any spelling errors or anything like that let me know in the reviews so that i can go back and fix it, that would be really helpful. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
